Glorious World: Earth
by LittleCatGotDumped
Summary: Take off to Earth! Sora and his friends are going to have a trip to Earth, not for a vacation, that is. But for a mission. Heartless began to take over Earth and he has to stop this. Get this, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Namine and many more are going to join in! They have to blend in like the other people living on Earth. What's this? Most of them knew Kingdom Hearts!
1. Chapter 1

**Yowh! LittleCatGotDumped here~!**

**This fan fic is dedicated to my beshtie, whom you don't wanna know. XD Lolz, anyways, I'm kinda new around Kingdom Hearts so. . yeah, please have mercy on me! ; m ;**

**I made the sentences not into 'tangled' mode. . .if you know what I mean. (Yeap. Unlike my other stories.)**

**Oh yeah! Rated T for language ||D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Glorious World: Earth_****  
**

One sunny morning in Destiny Islands.

It was peaceful. Now, shall we take a look at our favorite, young lad?

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

I sat up from my bed and stretched my arms high.

I yawned, then glanced around my room. Right, I must've overslept. Why? Well, take a look at the friggin' clock.

It's already 12! I sighed and got on my feet.

Oh yeah, right. Name's Sora. Still living in my island with my two-wait. No. . .was it. . .

Four? I guess four. . .yeah. We're that many. I think.

I was about to prepare my clothes when heard a loud 'thud'. I think it came from above.

I groggily went out of my room and took the wooden stairs.

I opened the door where the loud noise was. . and there.

Roxas.

I chuckled. "Heh. Having a nice dream, Roxy?" I asked him.

"O-ow. . oh shut up. It's not like I'm the only one who did that." He growled.

"Pft. Yeah, right."

He got up, comforting his back as he walked towards his bed. "Still gonna sleep?" I asked him.

He nodded, "We did those stupid Heartless last night and my muscles were aching. Until now it's still aching, damn it!" he exclaimed.

I leaned on the wall while my arms are folded, "Oh c'mon, look at me! I'm as energetic as ever~!" I said, now my hands at the back of my head, grinning.

"Hmph. But it's you. We're not that the same, you know." I heard him said.

I put my hands at my sides and frowned, "I know. . ." then beamed, "but, still, we're friends, right~?!"

Roxas grinned, matching to mine, "Yeah!" he replied.

Suddenly, I smelled something good.

I followed the smell, but I stopped. Oh, fudge, I forgot all 'bout Roxas! I opened the door to his room once more and yelled, "Hey, Roxy! Wanna go downstairs with me?!" he winced as he heard this.

He covered his right ear with his hand, "Will 'ya stop shouting? I'm just a few meters away from you." he said, glaring at me.

I smiled, "Bah. Come on~!" I gestured him to follow me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I jumped from the stairs (what? it's not that high, anyway.) and landed neatly.

I saw Riku-yeah, Riku. My best buddy since we were kids. I love that kind of friendship.

I smiled at the thought.

Then, frowned.

Then, furrowed.

Then, widened my eyes like I've seen a giant Heartless.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEAR-RIKU?! YOU CAN COOK?!" I shouted, grabbing my brown, spiky hair.

Vani (Vanitas) almost dropped his phone (hey, we have those, too!), Ven (Ventus) almost choked (he's eating noodles), Riku almost dropped his laddle, and of course, Roxy almost fell from the stairs.

Yeah, my voice is awesome.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT SO-CALLED 'AWESOMENESS' OF YOUR FU*KIN' VOICE, YOU-" "Vani, shut it." Ven interfered him.

Vani shot a glare at him, "Whatever," he muttered in a cold voice as he continued to play games on his phone.

Heh. Don't worry, I'm used to this. Vani is always like this.

"Mou~ Vani, le' me borrow chu phone~!" I pleaded. Vani scoffed, "Like I would."

I gave him a weird look, still, with a smile. "Whatever, Vani. You're so mean." I stick my tongue out.

Then, I looked back to Riku.

I widened my eyes again. Right, my eyes aren't fooling me for today.

"Riku, you know how to cook?" "Yeah, good thing you lowered your voice down. You almost scared the cheese out'a me."

I chuckled, "Yeah. . I'm awesome." I heard Ven scoffed. Must've been he reacted.

He smirked at me, "You're too far for that word, So-So (a/n: OmO is his nickname weird?)," "Oh, fudge. Look who's talking."

"Shut up." "No, you shut up." "No, you shut up." "Oh man, shut up." "Not until you shut up first." "No, you first!" "Oh, shut up."

"SHUT THE FU*K UP, A**HOLES!"

Whoa, we just became silent. Guess no one's tougher than Vani-wait. No. I'M TOUGHER THAN HIM.

I took the chair and sat on it, "What's for breakfast?" I asked Riku.

"Let's see. . .we got noodles. . .and bacon." He replied, not even bothering to look at me.

I nodded, "I'll pick bacon!"

He sighed and prepared a plate for me. He placed the plate in front of me and I smelled it.

Yum. *insert happy face here*

As I ate the bacon heartily. . "Hey, Riku? Where'd you get the bacon?" I asked. "Hm? Oh yeah, there's a shop by the next island."

"Where Kairi lived?" I asked again. He nodded in reply.

I sighed.

Right. . . I think I kinda missed Kairi. Well, what do you expect? Friends are like that, right? Missing each other. . ? But, there's something-

"Woot~ looks like someone missed someone." I heard Roxas. I quickly reacted and whipped my head to him.

He smirked at me, "What? Did I say something-oh, I dunno-supposed to be real, perhaps?"

_It was real. _Wait. . .what?! I stood up from my chair, bacon sticking out from my mouth, "Hey! Fwiends awr like that, you know!" I shouted.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"Heh," A voice popped, "aren't you missing Namine, right, Roxy? You know. . .the two of you might be the perfect fit." Oh, yeah! Which reminds me. . thanks, Vani!

"Yeah~" I mused.

I think I saw Roxy blushing, oh wait, he really IS! *does evil laugh, internally*

"I-I do miss her . . .b-but-" "Look who's stuttering." I butted in. This made Roxas glare at me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disney Castle**_

**Normal POV**

"Kairi?"

The red-haired girl turned her head to where she heard the voice.

She smiled, "Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

The red-haired girl's name was Kairi. A friend of Sora and Riku. Now that she lives inside Disney Castle and titled her 'Princess of Heart', she has to act like a princess and wear gowns.

Her hair was tied up in a bun, decorated with a black lily; her dress was like a wedding dress, but dyed in grayish white.

The 'Your-Majesty' was Mickey. The mouse smiled back at her, "Did you miss _him_?" he asked.

Kairi looked down at the flowers, "Yeah. But, I'm sure we'll meet someday. He did promised." she said.

Mickey nodded, "Anyways, I have something to tell you, Kairi."

This snapped the girl's daze, "Yes?"

Mickey drew out a letter and tucked it inside the bottle. This made the girl confuse, "What's that, Your Majesty?" she asked the mouse.

He grinned and slowly grabbed Kairi's hand. He held her the bottle and looked up to her, "You are going to send this letter to Sora." he said.

The girl's eyes widened, "I-I am?! B-but. . how?" she stuttered. "You have to let the bottle flow through the sea, of course!" The mouse said, grinning.

Kairi took a glance at the bottle and began to question the King, "Your Majesty, what did you write in here?"

"It's a mission, and you're involved." The mouse replied. Kairi whipped her head to the mouse, "A mission?" she repeated.

Mickey nodded, "Not only you, but also you and his friends, too. The more, the merrier!" he beamed.

Kairi furrowed, "So. . this isn't a 'dangerous' type of mission?" she asked. Mickey thought for a while, "It is a bit dangerous, that is why we needed more people to attend this mission."

"Oh. . .so, where will the mission be held?" The girl asked.

"I'll tell you later." He replied, then left. Leaving the red-haired princess.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_At the shore_**

"Be careful, Your Highness! We have High Tides!" Chip and Dale squeaked, jumping up and down.

Kairi chuckled at the sight, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Really." she said. The waves splashed as they caught the girl's bare feet.

This made Kairi laugh, ignoring that the two creatures were warning her to come back; or not too close to the sea.

She slowly let the bottle flow through the waves, after this, she stood up and glanced at the sea. It was indeed beautiful.

She finished looking at the sea and came back, her dress was soaked when she came to the sands. "Now what, Your Highness!" Dale exclaimed, gesturing at the 'mess'. "You're soaked!" Chip continued.

Kairi gave them a smile, "It's fine. Good thing I'm not harmed, right?" Chip and Dale looked at each other and returned the smile to the princess.

"Now, let's go."

* * *

**OKAY! **

**So. . .is it okay? I hope it is. And oh, sorry for my English. . .I'm a bit stressed for today so. .yeah. XD**

**I changed Kairi to live in Disney Castle because. . . .because I'm an author and I can do whatever I want? XD (ish not good in explanations)**

**Please do review and tell me if it's okay! Chapter 2 will be out soon~**

**Enough reviews will do the trick. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! I'm back, minna-san~! I thank you for the reviewers-OMO U PEOPLE ARE SOOOOOOOOO KIND! ; u ;**

**XxKinataKeybladexX: Thank chu so much~! I will! :3**

**Nf2752: Owkies~! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**SoKai fangirl: Thanks! And oh. . .oh yes. For the students or people on Earth will definitely make the two. . .well, you know? *inserts evil laugh* XD And about the Riku/OC thingie. . .well, there will be. But, it's not my character-it's my friend's~ ^^**

**Again, thank you guys for reviewing! Chappie 2 is noooooooowwwwww HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Glorious World: Earth_  
**

**Roxas' POV **

I sighed.

Damn that Sora. He just kicked me out of the hut just 'cause he wanted to tell them something secret-whatever that is.

Wanna know? Sorry buddy, but I don't know a thing about what they're saying.

I walked towards the beach and let the waves catch my feet. Then, I saw something. . .

"A bottle?" I muttered.

I summoned a nobody (yeah, I can control nobodies now after a few months that I've quit the organization) and ordered it to get the bottle. I dunno. . it just seems different.

Must be a 'not-ordinary' bottle. Must be a letter.

The nobody got the bottle and handed it to me. It made a sound and I nodded after, "Thanks." I said.

After the nobody disappeared, I went back to the hut. I knocked first, then the door opened slightly.

I tilted my head to the side, "Sora, you there?"

He peeked out, "Yeah, I'm here." he replied. I rolled my eyes, "Are you done yet?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling, "What's up?" I pulled out the bottle I found at the beach and showed it to him. He gave me a questioned look, "What. . ."

"This might be a letter from your girlfriend," I teased. Oh ho~ lookie here, someone's blushing.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend-whatever that means!" He stammered. I chuckled and smirked, "Yeah? Then why'd you reacted? You knew what 'girlfriend' meant. . am I right, So-So?" I asked.

His face became redder, "Yu-yurusai!" he snatched the bottle from my hand and quickly took out the letter from inside.

I saw Vani, Ven and Riku took a glance at Sora. I began to ask him, "What did the letter say?"

He lowered the letter and tilted his head down, his eyes staring at the wooden floor. This made me curious, "Hey?"

"Another mission from the King," He replied, not bothering to look at me.

"Oh. . ." I muttered. Vani shrugged it off and continued to play the game on his phone. This ticks me off.

"Don't you have anything to do besides playing games?" I asked him. . with a slight hint of annoyance. He smirked, "Dunno."

My vein popped, "After that, you have to do the chores. Capiche?" I ordered him. "Hey, being the 13th member of Organization 13 doesn't mean you're that precious or oh-so-important nobody to order things around." He gave me a glare.

"A-anyways, what kind of mission, So-So?" I heard Ven asked.

Sora looked up to him, "He said we're going to a world called 'Earth'." he replied. I widened my eyes.

"Earth?" I repeated. He nodded.

"What's that? Never heard of it. . " Riku said.

I saw Ven and Vani nodded.

Sora shrugged, "Dunno. But, I'm getting excited to see this world called 'Earth'!" he grinned, jumping up and down.

"Whoa, hold your horses. We don't even know if this world is dangerous or not." Riku warned. Sora stopped jumping and folded his arms, "From the name of it. . .it kinda sounds 'sincere'." "I know right? Also, it sounded like it's full of wonders." Ven said, smiling.

Sora nodded.

"God, I don't know why but why is my conscious telling me to nod?" I asked myself, but for everyone to here.

Sora suddenly glomped at me with a big grin on his face, "Good! That means you're with us!" I sweat dropped. _No. . not this guy. Why conscious, why? _

I sighed and gave him a smile, "Really, Sora, stop acting like a cheeky kid." I said. "But, I am a kid, right?" He pouted. I gave him a weird look, "You're already 14."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

"Whatever! At least I'm still not 20 or something~!"

_Fu*k you. There's no such thing as you will 'never' grow up. _I sweat dropped at the thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Disney Castle _  
**

**Kairi's POV **

"Earth?" I repeated.

The King nodded, "Yeap. You should invite some of your closest friends-whom you can trust." he said.

I shook my head, "No. That's dangerous, Your Majesty! Bringing friends. . .what will happen to them if I bring them over?" I asked.

He just smiled, showing no worry. I furrowed, "What are you up to. . "

"Haha~! Don't think of me as a bad person, milady. It's just I have to ready for the preparations," said he.

_Preparations? _"What do you mean by 'preparations'?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'll tell you as long you have prepared your friends to bring," He said.

I pouted, then smiled, "Okay. Better be sure to keep your promise," I said, pointing my index finger to him. He just chuckled, then he nodded, "Of course,"

I ran to my nobody's room. Haha~ Her name's Namine. She looked. .kinda like me, but has paler skin. As I ran through the halls, the brooms that I saw quickly bowed to me when they saw me. Sigh.

Finally. I'm here.

I panted in front of Namine's door. I took a deep breath and knocked on her glassed door. Pretty fancy, right?

I heard a faint voice that said 'Come in', and so I did.

I gasped when I saw something. And that something is. . . her drawings! There are so many drawings pasted on her white walls! Really. . Namine.

I sweat dropped.

"Namine, is this all you can do?" I asked her, trying to get her eyes from her paper. She shook her head in reply, not bothering to look at me.

I walked towards her and took a chair to sit beside her. Can you believe it? She doesn't want any colors instead of white, but she liked crayons to draw.

"What're you drawing?" I asked to make her feel comfortable.

It's because, she's not comfortable when someone looks at her drawings. She blushed when she replied, ". . . Roxas. . . .and his friends. . ."

I think I have a slight hint regarding to her feelings about. . ._him._

"You like him, huh?" I teased. She whipped her head to me, and shook her head violently.

"N-no! W-we're j-just friends, th-that's just it!" She stammered, her face dyed like a tomato. I smirked, "Oh really~?" I played a tone. She nodded.

She pouted. Yeap, she do looked like me. "How about you, Kairi? Don't you have a crush on Sora?" W-wha!? I-I didn't expect that-!

"What are you saying?! He's just my friend," I folded my arms. Dang, I can feel hot blood running to my cheeks. "Wah~ You're blushing." I heard her said.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"Anyways, what brings you here, Kairi?" She asked after her giggle.

I stopped my childish-act. "Uhm. . well. . .would you like to come with me?" I asked. "To where?"

"Earth." I replied. She was silent for a while, then she stood up. She walked around the room, glancing at her drawings. Seems like she's looking for something.

"Earth. . .I've never heard such world. Is it a part of The World That Never Was but in different form?" She asked. I thought for a while.

"Maybe," I shrugged, "but, from the sound of it, it feels like it got no harm to us." "No harm. . ." She muttered.

"There are things that. . they may seem kind to you, but deep inside, they are 'plastic'." She said.

The room was silent after she said that. "So. . .are you coming or what?" I asked her again. She turned to face me.

She frowned, but for a short while, she gave me a small smile, "Sure. That's what sisters are for, right?" she asked. I gave her a soft look and ran to her. And gave her a hug.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Somewhere far away. . .Earth_**

**Normal POV **

"Onee-chan~!"

A child in a uniform ran towards her sister.

"Ah, Yuno-chan. How's school?" The blond-haired girl asked her little sister.

The child grinned, "It's great, Onee-chan! My classmates are funny!" she exclaimed. This gave the teen a chuckle.

"That's good." "Ne, Onee-chan?" "Yes, Yuno-chan?" "How's your popularity?"

After the blond-haired girl heard this, she gave her little sister a weird look, "You knew that?" she asked. The child nodded.

"It's because you're an excellent dancer and singer, Onee-chan! Plus, you've got the beauty~!" She smiled. The teen giggled, "Now, where did you get those words, eh?"

"Haha~!"

As they walked down the streets, the child looked up to her big sister, "Ne, Onee-chan?" "Hm?"

"Can I see that colorful lock that you've just found past few days ago?" She asked. The blond-haired girl nodded, giving her sister a smile.

"Here's the lock. . "

"Wah~! Kire!"

Suddenly, the lock sparkled inside, which didn't noticed by the child, but her big sister did. "Wh-what. . " "Onee-chan?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said.

_'Just a second ago. . .did the lock just sparkled?' _

* * *

**WEW! Finally, chappie 2 ish done! **

**Nyahahaha~ moar mysteries will reveal in the future chapters~ X3**

**Pwease do review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OmO! Sorry for the late update ; m ;**

**PassionHeart813: Yeah! IKR? XD But still, we have to wait for the next chapter to continue the Mission-To-Earth. . .something like that. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing *drum roll* chapter 3 of Glorious World: Earth! WOOT :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Glorious World: Earth**_

**Normal POV **

"Your majesty! They are here!" Donald quacked, which caught the ear of the King.

"Oh, already?" The King questioned. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The duck nodded, smiling in excitement.

"Then, I shall call Kairi and Namine." He said. "As you wish, Your Majesty." The duck said, nodding once again. Then, he exited the halls.

Mickey marched through the halls of the princesses (which are Kairi and Namine) to call them.

As he went through them, the brooms quickly bowed at the sight of the King. He smiled at them, signaling that they will continue their work.

He stopped to his destination. He knocked on the glass door three times, after this, he heard laughter inside the room.

_'As I expected.' _He smiled at the thought.

The King opened the glass door and went in.

Surprised, he gasped. The room was a mess! The king-sized bed has dirt on it, its top (a/n: whatever you call it XD) was thrown over at the corner full of drawings and papers.

The two girls were busy hitting pillows at each other so they didn't saw the King.

Mickey fake-coughed in order for the princesses to get their attention. It worked.

He tapped his foot while his arms are folded. The two scratched their cheeks with their finger, "S-sorry. . .Your Highness." Kairi apologized.

The King chuckled, "It's okay. Anyways, I have good news for both of you." "What 'good news'?" Namine asked, smiling.

"Sora and the others are here." He answered.

Both of the girls' eyes widened and dashed pass Mickey, which made him twirl.

Stars danced around his head, then he recovered. He turned to the glass door where the two princesses exited.

"Girls." He chuckled.

* * *

"So. . yeah, where's Kairi?" The brunette asked his two old best friends, Donald and Goofy.

Until today, they are still friends, of course!

The two creatures laughed, "Being impatient, I see? Is your love for her that strong?" Goofy asked, still chuckling.

Sora blushed and stuck his tongue out, "Hey, I already told 'ya guys. We're just friends."

Seeming like the two didn't hear it because of laughing.

Vanitas glanced at the palace in front him. He breathed out, "This place. . "

Ventus whipped his head to his other part, "Did you say something, Vani?" he asked.

Vanitas shook his head, then smirked, "Your hair bothered me. That's all." he lied.

"W-wha?! Is there something wrong about it?!" Ventus asked the kuro-haired lad while arranging his blond hair.

"There's nothing wrong about it, Ven." Roxas said, sweat dropping.

After hearing this, Ventus glared at Vanitas, "You motherf*cking-" "Say it."

Ventus was about to say it when he remembered the _pain _that Vanitas gave him the time he said the word.

He sighed and pouted, "F*ck you." he muttered. But, Vanitas heard this.

He smirked again, "Thank you."

"That wasn't even-" "Sora!" "Roxas!"

The group turned their heads at the source of the voices.

There, they saw an overjoyed Kairi and Namine.

The two girls glomped at the said boys and hugged them, making the brunette and the blondie almost out of oxygen.

"C-can't b. .breathe. . ." The two breathed in unison. The girls heard this and quickly freed them.

The boys gasped like it's their first time breathing.

"Sorry, Sora." Kairi blushed. "N-nah. . .it's okay."

"Woooootttt~" Ventus and Vanitas whistled, making their two 'brothers' uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" Sora and Roxas yelled.

"Ah, Sora, it's nice to see you again." A voice popped in.

The brunette turned to where the voice was and grinned, "The King!"

"Yeap, it's me." The King smiled, "Glad that everyone's here, I believe you have received the letter." he said.

Vanitas scoffed, "Of course we did. If we haven't, we wouldn't be here."

The threesome (you know them.) glared at the kuro-haired lad. "What?"

* * *

"Aw man! I can't believe Kairi and Namine are going with us!" Sora moaned as he laid back on the Gummi Ship's chair.

"Hey, what's wrong with us, huh? The King ordered us for a mission, too and I can't believe it's the same as yours!" Kairi yelled, both of her clenched hands on her waist.

Sora sweat dropped, "I-I didn't mean to make you mad! It's just. . I'm just worried that there might be something bad happening to you again." he lowered the last part.

But Kairi heard it clearly. This made her blush, ". . .Idiot. . ." she muttered.

This time, Sora didn't catch it. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

Kairi shook her head and turned back from him, "It's nothing. Hey, Namine? Let's take a nap."

"Okay, Kairi." Namine nodded.

Both of the girls exited the Gummi Ship's Control Room and entered the Bedroom.

Now that the Gummi Ship has been fully upgraded, it got 2nd and 3rd Floors.

"And, I can't even believe Terra and Aqua are here to threat us like their children." Ventus sighed.

Aqua, ignoring the 'children' part, gave him a smile, "Of course we have to. Besides, going to Earth- there are lots of _like us _in there, but in a different way." she said.

"Or likeness." Terra folded his arms.

The brunette furrowed, "Like us? That means they have Keyblades like ours?" he asked.

Aqua giggled, "I thought I said 'in a different way'?"

After hearing this, Sora sweat dropped, "O-oh. Ahehe. . " he scratched the back of his brown hair.

"I wonder what Earth looks like?" Roxas mused as he rolled his deep, blue eyes.

Sora nodded, "Yeah? I bet it's full of Heartless and everything!" "Hey, don't include my Nobodies there!" Roxas interfered.

The brunette stuck his tongue out and laughed.

"Hey, remember what the King said about 'preparing' something? I wonder what could that mean. . ." Vanitas broke their laugh.

Ventus furrowed, "Yeah. . . hey, what is the King up to anyway?" he asked.

"Hmf, preparing." Sora answered with a shrug.

"Of what?" All of the people (and 'cept for Kairi and Namine) and the creatures asked in unison.

Sora smiled as he sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"God. Sora, I can't believe you're such a BIG idiot." Vanitas stressed the word as he face palmed.

"Hey! Don't expect too much from me."

**_Destination: Earth_  
**

**_Affirmative_**

**_Target On Sight_**

**_Prepare for Landing?_**

**_Yes or No_**

**_No_**

**_Programmed: Stay Near The Target_**

"Whoa~" The brunette and the blonde boys glanced at the green and blue-colored world.

"I-I. . I'M SO SPEECHLESS!" Sora jumped, excited to land on the world called _Earth. _

"If you're so speechless then why can you talk?" Vanitas folded his arms as he smirked.

Sora stopped and turned his head to him, "You are so KJ, Vani." he said.

"Wait. . 'Vani'? P-pft. . aha. . .haha. . ." Aqua held back her giggle, but it couldn't be avoided.

Vanitas gave her a weird look, then glared, "Shut up."

"I-I can't. Ahahahaha~!" She laughed heartily.

As he heard this, Vanitas blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh no. No no no no. . .Vani. . you're-" "Say it." Vanitas interfered Ventus.

Ventus smiled sheepishly as he sweat dropped.

"Hey, get ready for landing!" Roxas yelled at the threesome.

**_Prepare for Landing?_**

**_Yes or No_**

**_Yes_**

**_Get ready in_**

**_10_**

**_9_**

**_8_**

**_7_**

**_6_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay! It's just exams today are a tough one. **

**; m ;**

**I'm going to update soon, I promise so please do REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciaossu, minna-san! The second to the last exams for our Graduation ish ovaaahhhhh! :D**

**I thank everyone for reading this fan fic, it means so much to me! ^^**

**XxKinataKeybladexX: Haha~! Thanks for reading and leaving a review! Lol, I wuv that name, too but I'd rather be with Roxy :3**

**SoKai Fangirl: Pft. You, my friend, made my day. XD**

**So! Here's the chappie 4 of Glorious World: Earth~! Please do enjoy and leave a review. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Glorious World: Earth **_

**Normal POV **

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Zooooooooom _

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!" Sora shouted, grabbing the chair beside him.

"NO WE AREN'T! YOU DUMB*SS YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!" Roxas replied, grabbing the same chair.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE GUMMI SHIP CALM WHETHER IT LIKE IT OR NOT!" Terra yelled.

Sora can hear the girls' screams behind him, _'Kairi, Namine!' _he screamed in his thoughts.

Finally, they entered the Earth's atmosphere. From a far, they can see the brilliant blue sky and orange, violet and pink clouds hanging out freely.

The Gummi Ship regained itself.

The people and the creatures inside the ship sighed in relief.

"Whew! Glad that it's over." Ventus said, wiping away his sweats.

"Guys, look!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at something.

Everyone, 'cept for the controllers of the Gummi Ship, ran to see what was happening.

There it was, plenty of skyscrapers, buildings, houses (that aren't made of wood), the trees and everything.

"Whoa! Big boxes!" Sora grinned.

Vanitas smacked the brunette on the head from behind, "Those aren't boxes, genius. Those are buildings." he said.

Sora took a glance to him, then to the buildings.

"Buil. . .dings?" He repeated.

"Oh f*ck you, Sora. How brilliant are you? Aren't you brilliant in fights or something?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah? Can't you get it memorized?" Roxas added, then crossed his eyebrows, "Hey. . I just used Axel's phrase!" he beamed.

All eyes were on Roxas, giving him a weird look because of all the giddy-gaddiying over the ship.

"O. . kay? So, anyway, where are we heading to? There are plenty of lands here!" Sora said.

"The Gummi Ship's gas will run out soon. And, the nearby land is. . uhh. . .Japan?" Aqua said.

"Ja- what?" Sora asked. "Japan." Roxas corrected.

The door to the Bedroom opened and revealed two, sick teens.

"I-I need to go to the Bathroom. . ." Kairi muttered, but can be heard by everyone. Then, she dashed to the Bathroom.

"I. . .need to go, too." Namine said as she held her stomach, then followed Kairi.

The group exchanged each others glances then laughed their butt off.

"I've never seen Namine like that before!" Roxas shed a tear from laughing. Sora nodded in agreement.

"She looked- oh so- OOC from before!" Sora folded his arms while grinning. All eyes were on him.

"Since where did you get that word?" Ventus asked the brunette.

"Internet." Sora simply replied, still grinning.

The ship was silent for a while until. . .

"You used the _internet _?!" Namine slammed the door open.

Sora stopped grinning and looked at the pale blondie, "Yeah, what about it?"

Namine marched towards the brunette, her hands balled to fists, and making the brunette uneasy.

Sora raised both of his hands to face level and waving it slowly, "Nami. . .you okay?" he nervously smiled.

After hearing the nickname, Namine's eye twitched, a vein popping out from her head.

"Behold, the ever-so 'strongest' creature of all that would forget your memories and drawing things that will make you die- in other words, a special Nobody. . .Namine!" Roxas introduced, grabbing the microphone out of nowhere.

The people and creatures ('cept for Namine, Sora and Roxas) sweat dropped after hearing this.

"Wait, where'd you get the microphone?" Terra asked the blond teen.

Roxas turned to face him and smirked, "The place God only knows~" he replied.

Terra internally face palmed and returned to his seat, "Please take your seats everyone. And Namine, please stop killing Sora." he said.

Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Aqua turned their heads to where the two are.

There, Namine was drawing calmly while Sora was pleading them for help.

Why, he's been tortured by the common Nobodies- making him to wear such dresses. Girly? Yes.

Ventus sweat dropped and helped the poor brunette.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Dammit.

I should've known that using Nami's _internet _could be that dear to her.

The Gummi Ship is nearing at the buildings. That means. . .

Ah! The buildings' glasses, it showed the reflection of our Gummi Ship!

"Donald, Goofy, push the Invisibility Button!" I shouted as I stood up quickly.

"Aye aye!" Goofy saluted.

The ship's reflection can no longer be seen through the buildings' glasses- or windows.

"Good thing you used your brain, So-so." Vanitas mocked. I shot a glare at him.

He returned the glare to me. Okay, he's giving me the creeps.

Those icy, golden eyes are definitely scaring the Hell outta me.

I sighed in defeat, that glaring contest was a pain, "Defeated easily? I thought you're better than that, So-so~" I heard Vani said.

"Shut up, Vani." I said as I continued to glance at the surroundings.

The view was just so breath-taking.

It has everything like in our island has! But, 'cept for the houses.

Guess they're made of rocks or something.

.

.

_brzzhtttt_

_._

_._

_brsshhzzttt_

_._

_._

Wait. What?

I held my head with my right hand and focused on it.

What was that just now? It's like. . .I've been connected or something.

No.

It can't be.

I don't want it like that.

Must be used to it because there are so many hearts connected to mine.

Yeap, like Roxy said.

I furrowed as I closed my eyes.

.

.

_brsshhhzzttt- "You-"_

_._

_._

_bzzhssttbssht- "Haha! Tha-"_

_._

_._

Whose voice. . .is this?

Hey, seriously, I'm no robot here but- oh what the heck.

Getting back on track: that voice. It's clearly of a girl's.

Her voice was gentle and pure; pure like a melody.

Wait. Just, whose voice is this again?

Right. . .I'm asking myself again which I can't find the answer. Yay me. *insert face palm here*

"Bro, you okay?" A voice called me.

I shot my eyes open and whipped my head to where it was.

Oh, it's just Roxy.

"W-what's with that look? It seems like you've seen a ghost." He said, folding his arms.

I scratched my head, "Sorry, Roxy, must be daydreaming."

"A vision?" I heard him ask.

I, again, whipped my head to him. "What? Am I right?" He asked again.

I shook my head slightly, "No. . .it's just. . .I dunno. I don't call it much of a vision." I whispered- more like a mutter.

He sat next to me and held me by the shoulder, "Tell me. What did you see?"

"I- well. . .I didn't see anything but I can only hear something." I said.

"Hear what?"

"Uhm. . .a voice."

It was silent for a while between us.

Just then, Roxy broke the silence, "Was it familiar?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, then. . do you know whose voice it was?" "No." I simply replied.

"Oh. And, how the heck can we know how to find that voice?!" He quietly screamed.

I sweat dropped, "Dunno. Guess I better shrug it off, then."

Roxy 'hmp-ed' after hearing my reply.

"There! We should land inside the forest." I heard Aqua as she pointed through the ship's window.

Me and Roxy took a look through the window and saw the forest.

It's not that scary compare to Alice's world- seriously, her world's like a maze and I mean it!

The forest was like a park, but it can be enough to be hidden from strangers or monsters.

Oh, lookie here~! There's a river inside the forest.

I'm beginning to like this world.

The ship successfully landed through the forest. Guess what? It isn't that deep! *insert happy face here*

Whoa, seems like the dusts are still flying from that landing, hope that no one would suspect us here.

"Right, it's already noon for this world." Terra said.

Aqua opened the entrance door and revealed- of course, forest. Isn't it obvious?

"I can feel that this city is a lively one." She said calmly, inhaling the air from the outside.

"Remember, everyone, Japan doesn't have any harm for us and, we have to learn their culture." Donald said, typing some buttons.

"Their culture?" I repeated.

Donald nodded, "They have their own traditions and such, so we have to be careful of our wrong doings or else we might cause some big misunderstandings." he quacked.

All of us nodded in agreement.

"So! We have to prepare for tomorrow." Kairi smiled.

I tilted my head to the side, "For tomorrow? What's in it for us?" I asked. Gawd, I'm so curious.

She chuckled- that's cute- wait, what?! No. Yeah, she chuckled. Ignore what I thought earlier.

"Look at the screen, Sora. They have bunch of schools in here! But, we have to pick what's near from our location." She pointed at the screen.

Whoa, she's right.

"The only school that's near our location is. . .Tokugawa Private School." Aqua said.

"Hn. Seems like we have to go there in order to learn their culture." Riku folded his arms.

"Yeah." I nodded.

**Night Time**

I sat on a trunk, that was taken down by Ventus (didn't know he's that strong) and sighed.

"Now, that was exhausting." I said to myself.

I looked up to the stars and smiled, "They're pretty. . "

I can also see lights from the town. Wew, seems like they're having a concert or something.

I took off my red slippers and sat in Indian-Style.

I let the wind brush my spiky, brown hair. I gotta admit, this world's amazing.

It's definitely glorious.

I closed my eyes. . .

_I was watching them with you,_

_The window where you gathered stars was_

_Reflecting_

Huh? This voice. . .

_Again, I counted on my fingers_

_I asked the night, _

_On which a moment laid on another;_

_I stopped the time_

I furrowed and focused. This voice; the gentleness. . .clearly a girl's voice. .it's. . .

_When I said 'I love you', you avoided the answer_

_Don't pretend indifference anymore!_

_Whenever I'm next to you,_

_My orbit drives circumpolar_

_As if it's tremolo,_

_The angle of my mind trembles_

_I can't catch you, the one whom I chase after_

_Something might be lost-_

_My feelings starts on a voyage_

. . it's. . .

_Hold me, we're lone or together_

_Catch me, I'm flying over Denebola_

_That selfish precession looks like yours_

_Chase me on the floating panorama_

_Shooting star's on the score;_

_Now I'll sing _

_So light me up,_

It's _her's! _

_SPiCa_

It must be coming from that concert!

I stood up and slipped through my slippers.

I was about to sneak out when I heard a voice.

"Sora, where do you think you're going?" Riku!

I smiled sheepishly, "Nowhere."

"Uh-huh. C'mon, let's get to sleep now. It's already 8." He said, gesturing me to come inside the ship.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. . ."

I walked towards the entrance door and stopped.

I looked back, where the lights are. Finally, I get to recognize the voice.

But, I didn't meant the person's name or something. I only meant the voice.

Now, I'm going to find that voice and ask why- why she's in my 'visions'.

* * *

**Wew! Guess that's for today. **

**The song's entitled: SPiCa sung by Hatsune Miku. Her song is just so beautiful~ **

**If you guys have time, you can search it up on Youtube. :3**

**Again, please do review! They made mah day! :D**


End file.
